


Tommorow's Chip Wrappers.

by WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo/pseuds/WhatWldMrsWeasleyDo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't eat with his fingers in the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tommorow's Chip Wrappers.

When Ron got back, Draco was still staring at The Daily Prophet. Ron rubbed his shoulders.

“Come on, baby. It doesn't matter,” he murmured. “We'd already told everyone we care about.”

Draco continued to frown at the unfocussed picture of the two of them holding hands in a country lane which was on the front page.

“But _everyone_ knows now,” he whined. “They've all seen it. They'll all be talking about it.”

“I'm sure they won't care. And if they do then, good. Because I'm proud to be with you.”

Draco leaned round to kiss his lover's hand. “I'm not ashamed. I just don't want to be gossiped about.”

“We'll be old news soon enough. Tomorrow's chip wrappers.”

Draco twisted round to give him a disdainful look of incomprehension.

“You know,” Ron said. “Today's newspaper is tomorrow's chip wrapper. You must have heard that.”

“What an idiotic saying.”

“No, it's not. You know when you go to a fish and chip shop and you get it wrapped in paper, well in the olden days it used to be old newspapers.”

“Food wrapped in paper? What a barbaric idea! I suppose this is some Muggle obscenity.”

“You've never had fish and chips?” Ron asked excitedly. “Oh, you have to! Mum used to go to knitting circle once a month and Dad always got us tea from the chippie.” His eyes misted with fond nostalgia.

“I would expect nothing more from _your_ father,” Draco sneered.

Draco waited on the other side of the street as Ron queued with common-looking Muggles. After a while, he bounded across the road like a happy puppy with a dead bird. He carried a package which did, indeed, appear to be wrapped in whitish paper. He lifted it to Draco's nose and undid the loose folds at the top. Draco coughed.

Ron put his own long nose into the steam and inhaled. Then he offered it to his man.

Draco looked askance. “Cutlery?” he asked. “China?”

“Don't be silly. Stick your hand in. Careful, it's hot!”

“You expect me to eat in the street? With my hands? Out of paper? I have never done any of those things!”

“First time for everything!” Ron sang. Then he sighed, realising that Draco was not about to dive in. He selected to biggest, hottest, crispest chip, with the perfect coating of salt and vinegar and lifted it to his boyfriend's lips.

“I'm not putting that in my mouth, Weasley!”

Ron ate it himself, moaning loudly with pleasure, then laughed at the horror on Draco's face.

“Oh, stop pretending to be prissy! You forget, I know exactly where you do stick your fingers, and what you'll happily put in your mouth!”


End file.
